Work vehicles of various types (e.g., agricultural tractors, loaders, and so on) may have drive axles with internal components (e.g., brake assemblies) that may be actuated by hydraulic fluid. For example, the application of hydraulic fluid under pressure to an actuator piston may drive a brake to impede or cease rotation of a drive axle. The hydraulic pressure may be applied to the piston through a sealed chamber. The dynamic seal of the piston chamber must be sufficiently robust (e.g., adequate extrusion and wear resistance) to provide proper sealing during the pressurization of the piston chamber required to actuate the piston. It may also be beneficial to adequately seal the piston chamber when unpressurized to inhibit passive leakage of the fluid from the chamber that may contribute to slowed responsiveness of the braking action. High operating pressures and temperatures common in these applications may render conventional glide seals ineffectual, or necessitate more costly, exotic material seal arrangements, which may even prove to be inadequate.